CORE A: Abstract The primary aim of the Administration, Education and Outreach core (Core A) of the UC-TRaN is to provide scientific leadership, oversee and evaluate core services, and provide an essential centralized infrastructure that will support the Center's global mission to create an optimal environment for performing excellent and impactful translational research in IDDs. The Core will serve to build a strong collaborative IDD research group, fostering opportunities to bring together basic scientists and clinical researchers. The Core will effectively serve as a liaison for dialogue on priorities and dissemination of research findings, and to funding agencies, and provide a rich and supportive training milieu in translational developmental neuroscience research. The Core will serve as the administrative hub for scientific integration and resource oversight. It will coordinate and oversee research activities, fiscal and resource management, grant management, providing support services for all components of the UC-TRaN research program. The Core will develop new data resources and innovative research opportunities with partner organizations, including establishment and implementation of a West Coast IDDRC consortium. This will include developing a rare IDD patient registry, implementing a visiting scholars program, developing cross-IDDRC educational and resource sharing opportunities. More specifically, the Administrative Core will serve as the centralized infrastructure base for: Furthering Scientific Progress: Through interactions between the leadership group (directors and Executive Committee) and advisory groups (Internal and External Advisory Boards; UC- TRaN Steering Committee. Core Utilization, oversight, quality assessment and financial management, Administrative and Logistical functions, and Liaison activities.